Phase One: Celebrity Take Down
"Phase One: Celebrity Take Down" is a compilation DVD released in November 18, 2002. After watching the intro you are taken to a screen of Kong Studios' lobby, from here you can select parts of the screen to move to different parts of Kong Studios or access items that appear, which accesses certain parts of DVD content (depending on the item).This was done using interactive menus. Each room is in effect an interactive menu, and the animations of walking from room to room are menu-to-menu animations. The story behind the DVD is that Kong Studios has been cordoned off due to strange going-on, and you play the role of someone who has ventured across the cordon to investigate. DVD Content * "Tomorrow Comes Today", "Rock The House", "Clint Eastwood", "19-2000" and "Lil' Dub Chefin'" promo videos. * Animatics and design sketches for all of the promo videos except Lil' Dub Chefin'. * An 'unfinished' video for "5/4" (sketches and short rough animations set to music). * Interview with 2-D * Animation of Murdoc's Winnebago driving on the moon * Gorillaz live appearance at the Brits, and at the Golden Music Awards * Visuals from the live show with accompanying backing tracks for Sound Check (Gravity), 5/4, Tomorrow Comes Today, Punk and M1 A1. * An intro featuring the Gorillaz fighting zombies * 'Death scenes'; if you stay in a room too long then you are 'killed' in way specific to the room and returned to the lobby. * 'Charts Of Darkness' documentary * Featuring the Gorillaz Bitez: "Hey! Our Toys Have Arrived", "Jump the Gut", "Fancy Dress", "Free Tibet Campaign", "The Eel" and "Game Of Death". * Video tour of the website with MEL the Kong Studios computer as your guide. CD-ROM content:- Gorillaz wallpapers, screensaver, flash games (Noodle Fight, Geep Sim). Track-listing # "Introduction" – 1:20 # "Tomorrow Comes Today" (Video) – 3:15 # "The Game of Death" (G-Bite) – 1:00 # "Clint Eastwood" (Video) – 4:44 # "Clint Eastwood" (Animatic) – 4:44 # "Clint Eastwood" (Storyboards) # "Image Gallery" – 6:13 # "The Eel" (G-Bite) – 1:00 # "19/2000" (Video) – 3:55 # "19/2000" (Animatic) – 3:55 # "19/2000" (Storyboards) # "2D Interview" – 0:55 # "Free Tibet" (G-Bite) – 1:00 # "Rock The House" (Video) – 3:15 # "Rock The House" (Animatic) – 3:15 # "Rock The House" (Storyboards) # "Jump The Gut" (G-Bite) – 1:15 # "5/4" (Unfinished Animatic) – 3:00 # "Hey, Our Toys Have Arrived!" (G-Bite) – 0:45 # "Clint Eastwood" (Live at the Brits) – 4:12 # "Clint Eastwood" (Live at the Golden Music Awards) – 4:15 # "The Charts of Darkness" (Documentary) – 24:55 # "M1A1" (Live Show Visual) – 4:01 # "Tomorrow Comes Today" (Live Show Visual) – 3:15 # "Dracula" (Live Show Visual) – 4:44 # "Punk" (Live Show Visual) – 1:36 # "5/4" (Live Show Visual) – 3:00 # "Sound Check (Gravity)" (Live Show Visual) – 4:34 # "Gorillaz Website Tour" – 10:03 # "Dr. Wurzel's Winnebago" – 6:11 # "Fancy Dress" (Unfinished G-Bite) – 0:45 # "Lil' Dub Chefin" (Video) & End Credits – 4:45 # "Hidden Extras" Release dates and chart positions UK/EUROPE: 18/11/02 - peak chart position: unknown US: 26/11/02 - peak chart position: unknown JAPAN: 26/02/03 - peak chart position: unknown Category:Videos Category:Gorillaz Category:2002 albums Category:Parlophone albums Category:DVDs Category:Phase 1 Category:DVDs with hidden tracks Category:Albums